


Eye in the Touch

by pushkin666



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is running himself into the ground working a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye in the Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hugglewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hugglewolf).



Gibbs exits the lift and takes a mouthful of coffee.

Despite the early hour, McGee is already at work. With Ziva still missing and Tony away, it's been left to McGee to do his own job and Tony's as well.

The case they're investigating is complicated and McGee's running on empty, working long hours, trying to keep up. Gibbs has given up attempting to stop him.

"Boss?" Tim lifts his gaze from the computer screen.

"Here." Gibbs puts the spare coffee down and surreptitiously rests his hand against Tim's cheek. Tim's face lights up and he leans into the touch.


End file.
